warriors_another_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Splintedstar
Basic Information Splintedstar is a dark, black she-cat with Bengal patterns with white patches over top. She has emerald green eyes, and a split down the middle of her tail. She is smart, adventurous, bright active and creative. She rarely finds it hard to look for a good in things, and is great at problem solving. She has lots of faith in StarClan, believing that they help even when all seems lost, and will forever remain more caring for cats in their worst times. After her accident, she has also learnt to appreciate the life she was given, let alone the other eight she was gifted with as leader. Relationships Splintedstar gets along well with most people, and is considered a great leader by her Clans. She is good friends with her deputy Lionsmane, and her old apprentice Iceheart. Although she has not known her as long, she has also started to really like Poisonpaw, Iceheart's apprentice. Splintedstar has always had a pretty good bond with her family. Swiftstep became an elder about the time she became a warrior, and she has made sure to care for her into old age. Her sister, Snowstorm, has also become a great warrior, and has become great with younger apprentices. Although she never has much time for her, she always makes sure to give her what she needs, and speak with her when she can. Splintedstar will always remember how patient and supportive Snowstorm was during her injury, and will be forever thankful. In The Clan Within her Clan, Splintedstar has always been dedicated and trusting. She believes Story Patchkit was born to Swiftstep, who never told anyone who the kits father was. She had one sister, by the name of Snowkit. The two grew very close all the way until the were apprentices, when they weren't as close with the time they spent apart. Although they never spent much time together, when they did they playfully teased each other about who could catch more prey, or fight better. Before long, Snowpaw became a warrior with the name of Snowstorm. Patchpaw put in much more work to become a warrior, eventually receiving a name of her own. She was given the name Patchpelt, and decided that she would become a great warrior for her Clan. When Patchpelt was hunting, she came across a band of rogues who tried to convince her that the Clans were wrong in their ways, and that she would be better off alone or with them, but being a loyal warrior, she turned them down and attacked them when they tried to threaten her. Before leaving, they promised that she wouldn't be able to rely on her Clan much longer. During a patrol, Patchpelt could smell the rogue group, and went to investigate with her patrol. After finding the group planning to attack OakClan, she returned back to Redstar, warning him of the attack. He hardly said a word, before organizing cats to fight just outside the territory. When the rogues came, all the cats attacked, except for those protecting the queens and elders. Splintedstar came across Whitepelt, the rogue who had threatened to attack again, and fought him one on one. Half way through the fight, he pushed her into a patch of silverthorns, giving her multiple deep wounds and a split all the way down her tail. Before she could be hurt more, Snowstorm attacked Whitepelt and let their medicine cat come and take her to her den. She was the first of her case, and everyone constantly told her that there had to be more to it, and that silverthorns couldn't rip through bone that easily. Although she couldn't remember much of what happened, she knew it didn't feel like normal silverthorns. She put the thought behind her, trying to work with Silverpuddle to find the cure to her unique problem. Mostly they just tried to cover the wound, and hope that it healed. Patchpelt's tail was only getting more sensitive, and it wasn't healing over. She couldn't handle Silverpuddle poking at it constantly, and started to give up on her methods. Silverpuddle tried to convince her to keep working with her, but she refused to take help outside of getting new cobwebs every few nights. One night after three moons, Silverpuddle noticed her tail starting to heal over in the center, and she worked hard to get the cat back to her old routine in the medicine den. She still felt upset and lifeless over the fact she may never be a warrior, and although she didn't think it would work she let Silverpuddle finish helping her. After three more moons, she was mostly healed, and with a new attitude was given her new name, Splintedtail. With a moon or two more of only light work and rest, she got back into being a warrior. She was trained like an apprentice again, making sure she remembered everything and to see what she was capable of with her tail. She soon wen back to being a warrior, and fought with her Clan. The deputy at the time, Leaftail, grew sick quickly. Silverpuddle had told them that even with the help on another medicine cat she would be unable to heal them. After his death, she took his place as deputy. She was her Clans deputy for a very long time, and eventually rose to the rank of leader after Redstar lost his final life. She chose to take Lionsmane as her deputy, and is currently the leader with the most lives. Category:OakClan